Deja las cosas pasar
by Daydreaming with monsters
Summary: A Lysander ya le dijeron varias veces que se relajara y dejara las cosas pasar, pero al parecer no lo entiende. La chica de sus sueños tal vez lo ayude con eso. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_Ronmione = perfección  
[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Deja las cosas pasar.**

* * *

**I. De lejos.**

* * *

Lysander y Lorcan, de lejos, no parecían gemelos. De muy, muy, muy lejos, donde sólo veías la corbata de Ravenclaw del primero y la de Hufflepuff del segundo. Ellos estaban en cuarto año y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Ni siquiera pasaban tiempo juntos. Se veían por los pasillos y se saludaban y tal, pero nada más, como si hubieran olvidado que eran el brazo derecho, izquierdo y las manos del otro.

Lorcan se juntaba con chicos malos de Hogwarts, aquellos que las chicas desean y admiran… la mayoría de los Weasleys y James Potter, básicamente, porque Albus era tan rebelde que no se juntaba ni con sus primos. De éste se hablaban muchas cosas raras por ahí, pero, si te fijabas, era buena persona… dentro de todo. Volviendo a Lorcan, él hacía travesuras, fiestas y consumía alcohol y otras cosas en las que Lysander no podía ni pensar.

El gemelo bueno, digamos, tenía pocos pero buenos amigos por Hogwarts y nadie se acercaba a hablar con él, excepto alguna chica linda confundida que cree que es Lorcan a la que rápidamente él envía de regreso donde debía ir. Nadie parecía interesado en él: tal vez por lo extraño que era. Lysander había heredado toda la particularidad de su madre y a veces podías verlo buscar animales mágicos que no existían o usando amuletos extraños que nunca antes habías visto.

Lo único real que Lysander veía era Lily Potter. Porque Lily era demasiado real y tangible, con su bello cabello castaño en una desordenada coleta a un lado y su aspecto demasiado descuidado para una chica. A ella le gustaba leer, escribir y comer gusanos de gomita, y a él le gustaba ella. Nunca se lo dijo, le daba miedo expresar sus sentimientos, y además… ella miraba todo el tiempo a su hermano, seguramente le gustaba él. A todas les gustaba él. Mentira. Lily le habría dicho que era mentira y más mentira si tan solo hubiera sabido, pero no lo supo hasta después. A ella le parecían lindos los dos y no sentía que fuera a ser raro o algo salir con Lysander, habría estado encantada de hacerlo.

* * *

**II. En otro ámbito.**

* * *

Era febrero, podríamos decir. No sabemos si lo era, pero afuera estaba todo nevado y Lily, Lucy y Hugo estaban compartiendo un chocolate caliente, o tal vez capuchino, frente a la chimenea. Lucy tenía frío, siempre tenía frío, era algo que estaba en ella, tal vez. Seguro que Lily usaba sus polainas púrpuras, en invierno jamás se las sacaba.

–A Lysander le gustas – soltó Hugo, parecía algo celoso de su prima (o de su chica) favorita.

–Es un chico lindo también, pídele salir – animó Lucy, sonriente. Ella era la chica valiente de los tres, y era algo extraño, ya que ella era la Hufflepuff y los otros eran Gryffindors.

–Es un raro –Hugo necesitaba decirlo.

–Lo haré –sonrió Lily, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate mientras Hugo hacía una mueca. Ella siempre aceptaba desafíos. Así de simples eran las cosas entre ellos, decididos, que tomaban una decisión sencilla e irrevocable para cada situación. Tal vez Hugo no lo hacía tanto, que vivía un buen tiempo con su problemática escondida: amaba a su prima Lily más que como una prima. Ella era pura gracia y desinterés y a él le encantaba todo eso de ella. Cuando hablaba en uno de sus típicos monólogos, le daban ganas de besarla y a veces pensaba en ella como una obra de arte tallada hace millones de años, nacida para brillar en el futuro.

* * *

**III. Debajo del reflector.**

* * *

Entonces, luego, era finales de febrero. Lily había buscado la oportunidad, descartando miles de opciones y encontrando la más fiable: el lunes después de la última clase que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían juntos. Ella se veía bien, como cada día, fresca y única, apestaba a fresas, café y vainilla que, para Lysander, cada vez que pasaba por su lado, era el Lily-olor. Quería hacer una fragancia y venderla y hacer que todas las chicas del mundo olieran al Lily-olor. Ella lo esperó afuera del invernadero de Herbología hasta que guardó sus cosas, y, cuando salió, camino a su lado. Lysander temblaba cuando le saludó.

–Hola, Lily –dijo lenta y nerviosamente. _Diablos, _pensó Lily, _es muy raro._

–Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –sonrió ella. Ella siempre sonreía y olía al Lily-olor y llevaba un libro bajo el brazo como en ese momento y sí, los pensamientos de Lysander se amontonaban así, de verdad estaba loco por ella.

–Bi-bi-bi-en –respondió. Lily solo hizo más grande su sonrisa.

–¿Quieres salir conmigo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana? Podemos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, o algo como eso –preguntó, relajada, al contrario de Lysander que parecía morir ahí. Y las palabras salieron de su boca, como prófugas de un asesinato en su cerebro:

–Creo que quieres hablar con mi hermano, Lorcan. Debe estar por ahí, con James.

–No, quiero hablar contigo, de verdad –Lily se carcajeó. Era tan estúpido y lindo a la vez, como un oso de peluche… Las palabras se dibujaron en la mente de éste, no, no lo haría, porque ella no lo quería a él, si no a su cara, la cara de Lorcan, o tal vez sólo reírse de él.

–No, solo quieres burlarme de ti –insitió él.

–Deja las cosas pasar, Lysander, si no quieres salir conmigo tan solo dí que no –soltó ella, entre risas y se fue al otro lado del pasillo. Lysander nunca notó que habían entrado al castillo, pero ahí estaban. Y estaba llegando tarde a pociones.

* * *

**IIII. De cerca.**

* * *

Lucy y Lysander se llevaban bien. Los dos amaban las criaturas mágicas, la herbología y el café y eran buenos amigos. Ella sabía que a Lys le gustaba Lily, pero no quiso decir nada porque sabía que él aún estaba inseguro con respecto a las citas, a su gemelo, a todo el universo. Esa tarde estaban tirados en el césped primaveral, viendo como todo florecía luego del horrible invierno.

–¿Por qué la rechazaste? –preguntó Lucy, quien no lo había hecho antes por temor a la respuesta de Lysander o a sus lágrimas.

–No era mi intención –dijo él.

–Deja las cosas pasar, Lys –dijo.

–Lo hice –susurró él.

–Mientes. Uno cree lo que necesita creer, y tú no necesitabas creerle –le acusó ella. Lily sí había hablado de eso, al principio no le importó, pero luego comenzó a enfurecerse si alguien lo menciona o él pasaba cerca porque Potter estaba completamente acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, todo lo que quería era suyo.

Entonces, Lysander lo pensó… pero no pudo pensarlo mucho. Lucy lo besó y él le respondió. Después de todo, las apariencias siempre engañan… y las personas siempre se engañan.

* * *

_A ver: a esto es lo que llevan las ideas Express. Eran las dos de la tarde, ponele, y yo meta PM con Chica Nirvana (Juli3) para avisarle que estaba viva (y les comunico al resto ahora) y que aún existo. Menciona algo de que está de mod en un foro o así y le stalkeo el perfil locamente hasta encontrarlo. Llego y veo un reto que me hizo babear: Ravenclaw, fiel a mi casa decido participar con Marietta… y veo que alguien dejó al gemelo de lado y pienso: "el gemelo excluido" ¡TENÍA QUE USARLO! Dos horas después, más o menos, lo termino y lo subo, así, a lo master._

_No he vuelto con mucha fuerza, lo se, pero algo es algo._


End file.
